


30 Shades of Filan

by a1_kitkat



Series: Never Like That [3]
Category: Westlife
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey References, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babbling, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Boyband, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Communication Failure, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, MarKian, Not Beta Read, Restraints, Rimming, Shnicky - Freeform, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Nicky becomes obsessed with a book entitled '50 Shades of Grey' and feels his own sex life is boring by comparison. When he confesses his feelings to Mark, Shane accidentally overhears which leaves him no other choice to ask for help. Shane is determine to prove to Nicky that he can be everything his love wants but panics at the last minute; luckily for him, Kian and Mark are more than happy to lend him a hand





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me begin by saying I have not (and never will) read 50 Shades so any and all references to the book are just my interpretation of what happens.
> 
> This fic was inspired by a convo between myself and Chooken where we challenged each other to write a Westlife 4-way. She completed hers in like 3 hours, mine took 3 years...

Shane stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for his floor. A moment later the doors slid closed and the brunette looked at his watch. He’d just left Kian and Mark together in the hotel bar, telling them that he needed to check on Nicky. His blonde lover hadn’t been feeling well after the concert and had told Shane not to stay in with him.  
The brunette had a few drinks with his friends but it hadn’t felt right. He knew he’d much prefer to be curled up in bed with Nicky, even if the older boy was ill.

He exited the lift and made his way along the empty hall to his room. He slipped the key into the lock and carefully pushed the door open. He wasn’t sure if his lover was sleeping but he didn’t want to risk waking him if he was.   
The lights were still on; Nicky was lying on the bed, dressed only in boxers, and reading a book.  
Shane stifled a giggle. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Nicky read anything that wasn’t sports related. He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it across the room. It landed on top of his suitcase.

“Hey baby” Shane greeted the blonde. “What ye reading?”  
But Nicky ignored him. Shane moved closer, trying to catch a glimpse of the book cover. He tried, once again, to get his lover’s attention before he realized that Nicky had headphones on. Shane shook his head in disbelief and stopped right beside the bed. The younger boy reached out and snatched the book from Nicky’s grasp.

“Fucking hell!” Nicky yelped in surprise.  
His eyes were wide with shock and he stared up at Shane as though he’d been caught doing something naughty. The blonde immediately tried to grab the book but Shane held it just out of reach.  
“Shane, give it back!” he pleaded. He sounded almost desperate.  
“Nicky, did you seriously ditch us so you could stay in and read?” Shane asked him.  
“Yes” Nicky hissed. “Now give it”  
Shane turned the book over in his hands and looked at the cover. Nicky ripped the headphones from his head and lunged for the book but Shane side-stepped him.

“Fifty Shades of Grey?” Shane read the title aloud.  
“A fan sent it to me, okay?” Nicky hastened to explain. “It’s from an independent publisher or something”  
“But… Why?”  
“Why what?”  
“Why did they send it to you and why are you actually reading it?”  
“There was a note… It said ‘will you be my Mr Grey?’ and I was like…What? Then… a few nights ago, I couldn’t sleep so I picked it up… Assuming it would put me to sleep but it didn’t… And now… I can’t put it down”

Shane’s eyes shifted from the book to Nicky and back again. Then he caught sight of the impressive bulge in his lover’s boxers.  
“You do seem to be… really enjoying it, Nix” Shane smirked and licked his lips.  
The older boy blushed and held his hand out for the book. Shane pulled away with a twinkle in his eye. He looked at his lover who was pleading with him with his eyes. The brunette reluctantly handed the book back to Nicky. The blonde snatched it from his hands and started to flick through the pages, trying to find his place.

“Well” Shane said. “I guess if you’re not really sick then I might as well go back down to the bar”  
Nicky slowly looked up at Shane. Was he serious? The blonde was sporting a very impressive erection and Shane was just going to walk away?  
“But you just got here” Nicky said.  
“Because I was worried about you…. But now I can see that you’re fine and don’t need me…”  
“You… You mean you don’t want this?” Nicky’s hand ghosted over the bulge in his underwear.  
“You’ve got your book, I don’t want to interrupt”

Nicky’s heart was pounding as Shane licked his lips.  
“Fine” Nicky said to him. “Go”

Shane frowned. He hadn’t expected Nicky to say that!   
The blonde turned and flopped down on the bed. He put the book aside and moved up to the head of the bed. Nicky parted his legs, slipped his hand inside his boxers and squeezed himself. Hard. He stared directly into Shane’s eyes and moaned.  
Shane stared at Nicky as the older boy wriggled free of his underwear. Now completely naked, he leaned back with his head resting on the pillow, and started to stroke his fingers up and down the length of his shaft.

“Go on, Shane” Nicky said. His eyes hadn’t once left Shane’s. “Go back to the bar… I’ll stay here, all alone, and take care of myself”

The words had barely left Nicky’s lips before Shane was on the bed beside him. The younger boy reached out, placed his hand on top of Nicky’s and together they stroked the blonde’s already rock hard cock.  
Nicky immediately began to moan in delight but the sounds became muffled as Shane’s mouth claimed his in a deep, tongue filled kiss. The blonde bucked his hips, thrusting into his lover’s hand. He took his own away, slipped it behind Shane’s neck and deepened their already intense kiss.  
He loved this, the feeling of Shane’s hands on his body while Shane’s tongue claimed his mouth. But he wanted more.

Nicky loved Shane with every fibre of his being but… sometimes the younger boy was just too… vanilla in bed. It had been some months ago that his lover had tricked him into wearing a vibrating butt plug. It had been painfully arousing all day. Of course the sexiest part had been the fact that it had been Shane’s idea… But they hadn’t done anything remotely as exciting since.

“I want you, Shay” Nicky moaned into their kiss.  
“Then take me” Shane replied. “Fuck me, baby”

The older boy whimpered with excitement. Shane didn’t let him top very often so he was in for a real treat tonight. Nicky made quick work of separating Shane from his clothing, hands and clothes flying everywhere. Nicky tossed one of Shane’s shoes so hard that it hit the television but neither of them cared.   
Minutes later, Shane was naked and Nicky’s slicked fingers were teasing his very tight hole. The blonde wanted to play, he really did, but his lover looked tired and they had another show the following night so he took pity on him. Nicky took great care in preparing his lover. The brunette was so tight that Nicky had to be very generous with the lube. He was reaching for a condom when Shane shook his head.

“Want your come inside me” Shane murmured.  
The brunette was lying on the bed, his legs in the air, rock hard cock in his hand and he stared up at Nicky with such love in his eyes. The older boy couldn’t speak, simply nodded his head. He loved when Shane didn’t use a condom on him… There was just something so… hot about being filled with his lover’s wet cum.  
Nicky positioned himself just right and oh so slowly slid his hardness inside his panting lover. Shane made the sexiest noises Nicky had ever heard as his hard cock slid further and further inside Shane’s tight passage. He moved slowly, taking great care not to hurt the younger boy. Once he was buried balls deep in his lover’s ass, Nicky slid his arms underneath Shane’s and pulled him up to meet him, crushing their bodies together.  
Shane’s lips found Nicky’s and he opened his mouth to Nicky’s prodding tongue. The brunette whimpered with need. There was nothing hotter than knowing Nicky’s cock was in his ass and his tongue was in his mouth.

Then Nicky began to move, thrusting his hips in a steady, slow rhythm. Shane’s hands clawed at his lover’s body and he scraped his fingernails down the Nicky’s back. Nicky almost came on the spot. Shane had never done anything like that before and it felt amazing. He wondered if he could get him to do it again.  
Then Shane’s hands were on Nicky’s ass, squeezing his cheeks and, oh god, Nicky groaned as Shane’s hand began to rub up and down the length of his crack. This just encouraged Nicky to up the stakes. He wrapped his hand around Shane’s hard cock, squeezing the tip and using his thumb to spread the pre-cum across the weeping head.

Tears were forming in Shane’s eyes and Nicky knew he was on a roll. He loved when his lover was so overcome with emotions that he teared up. Nicky tore his lips away from Shane’s and started placing kisses all over his lover’s face and neck. He scraped his teeth along his shoulder before gently nibbling at the skin, marking him. Shane moaned and bucked his hips.

“Not gonna last” Shane panted.  
“Want you to come first” Nicky breathed in his ear.

Shane nodded his head then pulled Nicky’s face to meet his. He kissed him deep yet gentle. The blonde increased the speed of his strokes as Shane continued to thrust into his hand. He knew it was coming and crushed their bodies together. The younger boy cried out as his orgasm hit, his seed shooting from his cock and spilling over both his and Nicky’s chests. As Shane came, his tight muscles worked Nicky’s cock and the blonde couldn’t delay the inevitable. He pulled Shane’s lips to his and buried himself deep inside his lover to shoot his load.  
Shane was practically purring as Nicky’s seed filled him. He whimpered as Nicky slid free of his ass. Then he smiled at how wet he felt. He loved knowing a part of Nicky was still inside him.

The couple remained in position on the bed, exchanging tender kisses while Shane rubbed Nicky’s ass and the blonde squeezed Shane’s nipples. They each knew they should get up and shower but neither of them wanted to move. Nicky reached out and turned the light off then they settled down and fell asleep.

*

Nicky awoke during the night and slipped into the bathroom. He cleaned himself off then took a damp towel over to the bed and did his best to clean the come from Shane’s body. He finished just as Shane began to stir.

“Nix?” Shane murmured, still half asleep.  
“Hmmmm?” Nicky replied as he nuzzled his face into Shane’s neck.  
“What is it about that book that you like so much?” Shane asked.  
“I don’t know” Nicky lied “I guess it’s just addictive is all”

He placed a kiss to Shane’s neck but the younger boy had already drifted back to sleep.

**--**

Several days passed with neither of them mentioning Nicky’s new reading habits. Shane was so very tempted to say something but he kept his mouth shut. One afternoon Shane had misplaced his phone and searched high and low for it. He could remember having it on him when he stopped by Mark & Kian’s dressing room so he made his way down the hall. The singer knocked on the door but received no answer so he pushed it open and went inside.  
Shane’s eyes scanned the room then he dropped to his knees and looked around on the ground. He spotted his phone behind the couch and crawled around behind it.

Shane reached under the couch and snatched up the phone. He was about to stand up when the door opened. He peered under the couch and recognized Mark’s shoes. Shane opened his mouth to make his presence known when he heard Nicky’s voice.

“Hey, Mark? Can I talk to you for a minute?”  
Mark turned around. “Sure, Nicky” he replied. “Come on in”  
Nicky stepped into the room and closed the door.

“Is everything okay?” Mark asked Nicky.  
“Sure” Nicky replied.  
“You don’t sound so sure”  
“Can we talk about something… privately?”  
“Ohhhh, this sounds ominous”  
“It’s not… At least I don’t think it is… I just… Promise me you won’t tell anyone about this? Not Kian and definitely not Shane”  
“Wow… Uh… Yeah, okay… I promise”

Shane continued to peer under the couch. He could see Nicky shifting his weight from one foot to the other then he heard Nicky sigh.

“I don’t know how to say this” Nicky admitted.  
“Just spit it out, Nix” Mark encouraged him. “Kian could be along any second now”  
“I love Shane… I really do and I have no doubt in my mind what-so-ever about my feelings for him”  
“Holy shit, are you gonna propose to him?”  
“What? Fuck… No, Mark” Nicky began to pace back and forth. “It’s way too soon for that… I… Gah!”

Nicky threw himself down in one of the arm chairs.  
“I hate myself for even thinking this but I… I’m bored” Nicky stated.  
“Bored?” Mark asked.  
“Sex, Mark!”  
“You’re bored of sex? Who the fuck are you and what have you done with Nicky?”  
The older boy actually laughed.   
“I’m not bored of sex in general just… sex with Shane” Nicky admitted. Even he could hear the shame in his voice. 

Shane felt his heart begin to pound in his chest. He feared Mark and Nicky would hear it from across the room.

“What exactly are you saying?” Mark asked. He sat down in a chair opposite the blonde.  
“I love Shane and I love being with him but… he’s just so…. Vanilla” Nicky confessed.  
“Vanilla?” Mark asked.  
“Oh God… I must sound like the biggest jerk on the planet… Look, I just started reading this book and it’s making me all hot and turned on and… it’s got me thinking about the kind of things we used to do to each other and I… I guess I miss it”  
“Whoa… Nix… I’m with Kian now and-”  
“Fuck Mark… I don’t miss *you*”  
“Harsh Nix”  
“Sorry… I just meant that… I miss the depraved things we used to do. Shane’s great, I love him and I love having sex with him… I just wish he’d be a bit more… adventurous”  
“Well, have you tried telling him as much?”  
“Not exactly”  
“Nicky-”  
“It’s not like that, Mark… Shane’s very…”  
“Naive?”  
“He’s sweet and sensitive and…” Nicky sighed. “I know I hurt him… When he found out about you and me… I think it weirded him out… that what you and I had was purely sexual… And he’s tried, on occasion, to be more… kinky… but it’s just not in his nature… I mean, how did you get Kian to go along with… it?”

Mark chuckled.  
“Kian’s got a hidden kinkiness about him” he confessed. “He’s always willing to try something once… I got lucky that once he tried it, he couldn’t get enough… I’m telling you, the first time I blindfolded him I thought he’d safe-word out within two minutes… We don’t even have a safe-word anymore coz he’s never once used it”  
“Seriously?” Nicky asked.  
“Yup… The point is, Nicky, you need to talk to Shane about this”  
“But I don’t know how… If he knew I sneak into the bathroom with my laptop while he’s asleep so I can watch porn… I mean, Shane has tried… I know he has… But he wasn’t too keen on the handcuffs and he’s reluctant to use dildos on me… I mean, he has used them but I can tell that he’s just not that into it…”

Shane bit his bottom lip. He wanted to say something but he didn’t want them to know he was eavesdropping. Nicky’s words cut him deep. He couldn’t believe Nicky was secretly watching porn.

“You just need to be honest with him, Nix” Mark said to him.  
“I don’t want to hurt his feelings” Nicky stated. “And I don’t want to embarrass him either”  
“But you can’t keep secrets from him… He needs to know how you feel”  
“But how? I can’t just walk up to him and say ‘Shane, I want you to tie me up and spank me’”  
“Why not?”  
“Because he’d freak out!”  
“I don’t think you’re giving him enough credit. He loves you, Nicky. I’m sure he’d be willing to meet you half way, as long as you give him the chance”

They both fell silent for some time. There was a knock at the door then it opened and Kian stepped into the room.  
“There you two are” Kian greeted them. “You coming to the sound check or what?”   
“Yeah” Mark replied. “We’ll be right there”  
“Is everything okay in here?” Kian asked.  
“We’re fine” Nicky added. “Thanks for listening, Marky”  
“Anytime, Nix” 

Mark and Nicky both got to their feet and followed Kian from the room. Shane waited till the count of ten before slowly pulling himself into a sitting position. He tucked his phone into his pocket then climbed to his feet.  
Nicky’s words continued to swirl about in his mind. He wondered if Nicky would follow Mark’s advice and come talk to him or if his lover would continue to keep something so personal a secret from him. He told himself not to cry. Nicky loved him, he’d said so and Shane truly believed it… But what if he wasn’t able to do the things Nicky craved? He took a deep breath and slowly released it. 

Shane didn’t want the blonde to know that he’d overheard this conversation so he decided to wait and see how long it would take before Nicky snapped. He wondered if it would be sooner rather than later.

***

Weeks passed as Shane became more and more concerned by the fact that Nicky still hadn’t come to him. He didn’t want his lover to know that he’d eavesdropped on his private talk with Mark so he didn’t dare broach the subject himself. Yet he wanted to make it up to his lover. He wanted Nicky to know that he’d do what he could to improve their sex life but he also feared that if he suddenly tried something new then Nicky would grow suspicious.

One night while his lover slept beside him, Shane followed Nicky’s lead and sneaked into the bathroom with the book the blonde had taken such a fancy to. It took him a few nights to really focus as he wasn’t the world’s fastest reader and some nights he was simply too tired for reading, preferring to remain in his lover’s arms and sleeping peacefully.

Nicky was fast asleep when he felt his lover hastily trying to rouse him from his slumber. He was groggy and not entirely with it when Shane started babbling in his face. The blonde tried to focus on what Shane was saying but he was too tired.

“He has a sex dungeon?” Shane asked for about the fifth time.  
“What?” Nicky said as he stifled a yawn.  
“A sex dungeon… He has a sex dungeon!”  
“Who? Mark? I know, what’s the big deal?”  
“Not Mark, this Christian lad”

That was when Nicky spotted the book in Shane’s hand. His eyes widened in fear and he was instantly wide awake.  
“Where did you get that?” Nicky asked him. “Did you go through my suitcase?”  
“I had to know what it was about this book that got you so… excited” Shane didn’t apologize for his actions.  
“You could have just asked me”  
“Would you have told me?”  
Nicky’s hesitation was all the answer Shane needed.

“Wait, what do you mean Mark has a sex dungeon?” Shane asked, changing the subject.  
“It’s not a dungeon!” Nicky insisted. “They’re just rooms used specifically for sexual release… But I think the one in the book is better equipped than Mark’s”  
“How do you even know that Mark has a sex room?”

Nicky could see the look of fear mixed with hurt and disbelief on his lover’s face and quickly reached out to grab hold of his hand.  
“I swear, I’ve not seen it in person” Nicky insisted. “I only know about it because Mark showed me photos”  
“Why was he showing you photos?” Shane asked.  
“He…” he paused, slightly nervous. “He wanted my opinion on how to… organize the room”  
“But why was he asking you? I mean, doesn’t he have Kian for these things now?”  
“He wanted it to be a surprise for Ki and I… I have a good eye for… stuff like that”

“I… I…” Shane trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.  
“It took him months to organize everything and some of the decisions were… tricky… You know? Like if he has a sex sling in the room, does it need a bed too? And how many chairs? What kind of lighting is best? Should he board up the windows or just get thick curtains?”  
“Nix… I… I don’t know if I’m overly comfortable with the idea of you designing a sex dungeon with your ex-boyfriend”  
“First of all, it’s not a sex dungeon so stop calling it that and secondly, Mark isn’t my ex-boyfriend”  
“The two of you were lovers; that makes you exes”

“Mark and I were never lovers, Shay” Nicky reached up with his other hand and placed it upon Shane’s cheek. The younger boy wouldn’t meet his eye. He could see the sadness upon his face. “He and I were fuck buddies, nothing more… I swear, I love you Shane, only you”  
“Do you… miss being with him?” Shane heard himself ask.  
“He’s not you, Shay”  
“That’s not what I asked”  
“I love you, Shane… You’re the only one I want to be with, the only one I want to take to bed and the only one I want to make love to all night long”  
“I love you too, Nix”  
“Good”

The blonde leaned forward and kissed his lover firmly on the lips.  
“Now let’s not talk anymore about Mark or that book or whatever” Nicky said. “It’s the middle of the night, let’s just go back to sleep”  
“Okay” Shane agreed. “I’m sorry I woke you”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Mark asking for my help”  
“No you’re not” Shane said though he was smiling.  
“Fine, I’m sorry you found out the way you did”  
“That sounds more realistic”  
“Just… Shut up and come back to bed”  
“But I-”  
“Please, Shay? I don’t want this to cause trouble between us”  
“It won’t…” he sighed. “It hasn’t, I swear”  
“You want me to give you a blowjob to make it up to you?”

Shane paused and half pouted at the blonde before surrendering to the tempting offer.  
“Yes please” he replied sheepishly.  
“Come here and let me ravish you”  
The brunette yelped in surprise as Nicky pounced on top of him and they began kissing. By the time Shane’s cock was in his lover’s mouth and he was practically sobbing for release, he’d almost forgotten about their entire conversation.  
Almost.

***

Several days later, Shane was standing on the landing in front of a closed door, shifting nervously from foot to foot. He couldn’t believe he was here… about to do this… What the fuck was he thinking?  
There was no answer so he knocked again… and again… and again.  
He could see both cars parked in the drive so he knew they were home. The singer took a deep breath then released it very slowly in an attempt to ease his nerves. Then he raised his hand and began to knock incessantly upon the locked door.

A few minutes later the door flew open and a very irritated Mark was glaring at him. Shane took one look at his band mate and instantly burst out laughing. Mark was dressed in leather. Fucking Leather!  
The tight leather pants looked like they’d been painted onto his skin yet they matched perfectly with the open leather vest and the studded cuffs that adorned both his wrists.

“I’m sorry” Shane laughed. “Did I miss the memo about you joining the Village People?”  
“Shane?” Mark hissed. “What the fuck are you doing here?”   
His eyes were staring past the older lad, obviously checking to ensure that he was alone and therefore no one else was around to see him dressed like that.  
“I need to talk to you” Shane explained.  
“Well… Now’s not a good time… I’m kinda in the middle of something”  
“Please, Mark? I wouldn’t be here unless it was important!”

Short of slamming the door in his face, Mark couldn’t think of any other way to get rid of his friend. Against his better judgement, he sighed and reluctantly stepped aside so Shane could enter his home. He quickly closed and locked the door behind him.  
His best option was to hear the older boy’s woes and speed him on his way… Just get it over with as quickly as possible.

“Okay” Mark began. “What do you wanna talk about?”  
He tried to lead Shane towards the living room but his friend was glancing cautiously up the main staircase.  
“Shane?” he pushed. “I don’t have all day”  
“I want to see your Sex Dungeon” Shane blurted out.  
“I’m sorry, what?”

Shane swallowed his nerves and stared straight into Mark’s blue eyes.  
“I want to see your sex dungeon” he said again, this time a little more coherently.  
“Okay, first of all, it’s not a fucking dungeon and second, how the fuck do you even know about it?”  
The older boy instantly felt himself beginning to blush.  
“Nicky told me” he sheepishly admitted. “He said you showed him pictures… and asked for his opinion…”  
“Shane…” Mark paused. He couldn’t even begin to imagine a more awkward conversation.  
“It’s upstairs, right?” Shane started towards the staircase but Mark quickly blocked his path.

“I’m sorry” he said. “But you can’t”  
“Please Mark? Just a quick peek?”  
“But it’s a mess… uh… we decided to… rearrange some of the furniture and stuff… You should come back another time when it’s better organized”  
“I don’t care if it’s disorganized… It’s not like I’m even going to touch anything in there”

“Shane?” Mark had to think fast to try to change the subject. “What’s brought this on?”  
“I’m doing this for Nicky, okay?” Shane cried as tears of embarrassment filled his eyes.  
“Nicky asked you to-” Mark couldn’t keep the shock from his voice.  
“God no! He doesn’t know I’m here! It’s just that… I don’t know… I feel like I’m losing him or something…”  
“Losing him? Shane, Nicky loves you”  
“I know that but I… I…” he trailed off.  
“What? Shane, what’s wrong?”  
He slid his arm around Shane’s shoulder and led him toward the stairs. Mark sat down, pulling Shane down with him. The two friends sat down, side by side, on the bottom step and Mark eyed Shane cautiously.

“I heard you talking” Shane confessed.  
“What? When? Who? What?” Mark was very confused.  
“A few weeks ago… In the dressing room, I was looking for my phone… I thought I’d left it in there and anyway, I was behind the couch when you and Nicky came in… I was going to get up and let you lads know I was there but then Nicky said he wanted to talk to you… in private and that it was about me… So I… eavesdropped”  
“Shane!”   
“I know it was wrong and I’m a terrible person but… He said I was boring in bed!”  
“He did not!” Mark argued. “He just said that you were… tame”  
“I know he wants… More and I… I just don’t know if I’m comfortable with that”

“Shane?” Mark began very carefully. “Are you… scared Nicky will leave you because you won’t get kinky?”  
The older lad felt himself blushing right down to his toes as he tried to shrug his answer.  
“You’re crazy for thinking that!” Mark insisted. “Nicky loves you… If you were listening at all then you would have heard him say as much multiple times during that conversation”  
“I did hear him” Shane replied. “And I know he loves me but I also know how much he wants to be more… adventurous… Look, I don’t know exactly what the two of you used to do behind closed doors and I don’t really think I want to know… But to me… All that violent stuff is just distracting and painful… it’s just sex and getting off but… When I’m with Nicky, I just want to hold him and make love to him” 

“Well” Mark paused. “What about that time you two played with the butt plug?”  
Shane’s eyes widened in shock and embarrassment.  
“How do you know…?” he asked.  
“Know about that? Nicky told us the very next day”  
“He did?” Shane felt himself blushing again.  
“Of course he did… The two of you were acting so weird and I confronted him about it… He was practically giddy with excitement”  
Shane kept his gaze averted, too mortified to look at his friend.

“The point I’m trying to make here, Shane” Mark continued. “Is that you two had fun then, didn’t you?”  
“Well… Yeah”  
“But that’s all he needs… All he really wants is to be with you and if you surprise him with stuff like that more often…”  
“But I’m not… Not trained to think like that”  
“So talk to Nicky… Don’t worry about what he and I used to do a lifetime ago… Just talk it through with him… He’ll tell you want he wants but you’ll have to be the one to ask. He would never spring something like that on you”  
“But that’s the thing… I do worry about you and him…”  
“That was a long time ago, Shane. And it never was anything more than sex… Nicky never kissed me, not even once”

Shane shook his head in disbelief.  
“See? How is that even possible?” he had to ask. “How can you be so… intimate with someone and not kiss them?”  
“I wanted to” Mark replied. His voice was very low, like he was afraid of how Shane would react.  
“What?”  
“I wanted to kiss him, on the lips… So many times… But he never once let me… He lets you though because he loves you”  
“I know he does” Shane whispered.  
“You’re not going to lose him. You know that too right?”  
“I can’t lose him, Mark… I love him; I… I need to be able to give him what he wants”

Mark reached up, grasped Shane’s chin in his hand and urged his friend to look up and meet his eyes.  
“Listen to me, Shane” Mark insisted. “All Nicky wants is you”  
“But I want to give him more and I need your help” Shane replied.

The older lad pulled away from his friend and jumped to his feet.  
“All I want is one little peek and then I’ll never bother you again” Shane stated before he leapt past Mark and began to take the stairs two at a time. Mark struggled to his feet and hurried after him but Shane had already reached the second floor by the time Mark caught up to him.

“No, don’t!” Mark hissed as Shane pushed the door open and burst into the room.  
Mark made a grab for Shane and the two singers stumbled into the room together. Both managed to stay on their feet and Shane’s eyes darted in every direction at once. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting to see but the sight before him caused him to freeze.  
“W-?” His mouth fell open as he began to form a question but Mark hastily clamped his hand upon Shane’s lips, effectively silencing him before he could speak.

“Mark?” Kian’s voice was low, husky and almost hoarse.   
“I’m here, baby” Mark’s voice was equally low and husky right next to Shane’s ear.  
“About time you came back”  
“Sorry”  
“Who was at the door?”

Shane turned his head to meet Mark’s eyes. The younger lad shook his head as his eyes silently pleaded with him to stay quiet.  
“Just a… persistent salesmen” Mark lied through his teeth. Shane gave him a disproving look.

Mark leaned very close to Shane’s ear as he used his foot to kick the door closed. He whispered something to him as the door clicked shut. The older lad reluctantly nodded his head, agreeing to Mark’s request to remain silent and not let Kian know he was there.

Shane took a step back as Mark moved towards Kian. The older lad stared in fixation. Kian was completely naked except for the blindfold covering his eyes. He was in the middle of the room, his body draped over what looked like a padded table, his wrists were tied together and his naked ass was exposed to the room. Shane couldn’t tear his eyes away. Though once he did, he continued to stare in fascination at all the items in the room.   
There was a low bed in the far corner and very thick curtains blocking out the windows. One wall had a series of shelves with lots of items in boxes, each clearly labelled. There was even a collection of whips behind the door. 

Once the initial shock had worn off, Shane’s mind began to wander and he was suddenly picturing Nicky in place of Kian. His eyes trailed up towards the ceiling, wondering if he could somehow affix Nicky’s hands above his head. Several hooks were strategically placed about the ceiling.

“I missed you” Shane hadn’t even noticed that Kian was still talking. “I think my wrists are cramping”  
“Sorry” Mark said. “If I’d known I’d be gone so long, I would have untied you first”  
“It’s okay”

Shane watched as Mark circled Kian several times before he stepped up next to him, raised his hand and using the palm of his hand, he slapped Kian’s naked ass. Their bandmate yelped in surprise.  
“Oh yeah” Kian groaned.  
“Did I give you permission to speak?” Mark asked.  
SMACK!  
Shane managed to hold back a squeak of surprise and placed his own hand over his mouth.

Mark turned and grinned at his friend with a twinkle in his eyes.  
“Did you like that?” Mark asked Kian as he stared into Shane’s eyes. SMACK! Kian moaned with approval.  
“Have you been a naughty, naughty boy?” Mark continued. “Because in this room, naughty boys get punished”  
Kian swallowed hard.  
“Speak” Mark barked.  
“I’ve been naughty… So naughty” Kian insisted. “I… I need… Need to be punished”  
“But how?” Mark pondered as he resumed circling his bound lover. “How should you be punished?”

Mark caught movement out the corner of his eye and saw Shane waving at him. He shook his head but Shane continued to flail about.  
‘What?’ he mouthed.  
‘What is THAT?’ Shane mouthed in response while pointing at Kian’s ass.   
The younger lad smirked and paused right beside Kian. He reached up and rubbed his hand upon the blonde’s ass, massaging the very spot he’d just slapped. 

“So many punishments, so little time” Mark said aloud. “Should I keep spanking you?”  
“Please?” Kian breathed.  
“Or maybe I should use the whip?” Shane’s eyes bulged at the very idea of using such an item.  
“Are you still wearing your cock ring?” Mark reached under Kian’s body and ran his fingers across his lover’s cock. “Maybe I should make you keep it on all day?”  
Kian whimpered while Shane winced.  
“What do you think your punishment should be?” Mark asked.  
“Anything! Everything!” Kian groaned as Mark continued to pump his cock. “Gah! I want you to fuck me!”  
“That’s it? You just want me to pound that sweet ass of yours?”  
“Your fist, want your fist up my ass”

Mark smiled and he moved around to stand beside Kian, this way he could watch Shane watch him. The older lad looked absolutely terrified by what he was seeing. Mark was a little surprised that Shane hadn’t fled the room yet. He ran his hand down Kian’s back and over his pert ass, gently massaging the places he’d spanked. Then he stared into Shane’s wide eyes as he spoke to his lover.

“You want me to take the beads out?” Mark asked Kian.  
“Please?” Kian begged. “Slowly… Want it to feel good”  
“Don’t I always make you feel good?”  
“Yes… Yes, you do”

Shane quietly took another step back, reached behind him and began to feel about for the doorknob. Mark brought his other hand up to his lips, warning his friend to be quiet. He wasn’t entirely sure how Kian would react if he knew they had an audience in the room with them.   
It wasn’t like they’d never been watched. In fact the two of them would often cover their faces, turn on their webcam and put on a show but that was completely different. Knowing random strangers are getting off on watching you as opposed to one of your best friends actually being in the room with you…

The older lad’s eyes followed the movements of Mark’s fingers as they toyed with the small object Shane had tried to question him about. It looked like a piece of durable string but he couldn’t quite understand why it was sticking out of Kian’s ass. Mark wrapped his fingers around the ring and very, very slowly began to tug on it. Shane watched, his eyes bulged so big Mark feared they’d pop right out of his skull, as a large round ball slowly slipped free of Kian’s ass and the younger lad groaned with delight. He’d never heard his friend make a sound like that before!

“Oh! Ohhhhhh!” Kian moaned. “Mark!”  
Shane squeezed his eyes closed. He couldn’t watch this anymore but he couldn’t block out the noises Kian was making either. Groping the wall behind his back, the singer tried desperately to find the doorknob. Once he found it, he tried to pull the door open but it wouldn’t budge. It did, however, make a very loud rattling noise.

“Mark?” Kian’s voice took on a sudden hint of fear. “Mark? What’s going on?”  
“It’s okay, baby” Mark attempted to calm his suddenly nervous lover.  
“Is someone trying to get in here?”  
“Not exactly”  
The brunette sighed in defeat.  
“Please, don’t be mad at me” Mark pleaded.  
“What’s going on?” Kian asked again. His voice sounded stronger now. Mark sighed again and shook his head at Shane, shooting him a warning look.

“I’m going to take the blindfold off, okay?” Mark said calmly to Kian.  
“Okay” his lover agreed.  
Mark carefully reached out and removed the blindfold. Kian’s eyes were closed behind the material and he took a moment before blinking. The room wasn’t overly well lit but the blonde singer had been wearing the mask for some time already. His lover moved around in front of him and knelt down to unclip his wrists. Then he slowly helped him stand up, straightening his back as he stood. Kian groaned; he’d been lying for a while now.

“Like I said” Mark began. “Please don’t be mad but… We have a guest”  
Kian frowned then started to turn his head but Mark reached out and placed his hands upon the blonde’s face, holding his gaze.  
“It wasn’t a salesmen at the door” Mark hastened to explain. “But once they came barging in here, I didn’t want to embarrass you and they were curious about what we do in here so… I let them stay… Please, please don’t be mad”  
He finally allowed his lover to peek over his shoulder. He wasn’t surprised when Kian’s jaw dropped at the very sight of their band mate.  
“Shane?” Kian exclaimed. “You were watching all that?”

The older lad looked terrified even though Kian didn’t appear to be overly mad at him. He didn’t know what to say or how to explain, nor did he know where to look since Kian was standing before him, completely naked with his hands on his hips and obviously waiting for some kind of explanation.  
“You still have balls in your butt” Shane said the first thing that came to mind.

“They’re anal beads” Mark told Shane. “And he likes having them in there… Much like that day Nicky liked wearing that butt plug”  
“Can someone please tell me what’s happening here?” Kian asked. “What is Shane doing in our playroom?”

“I came here for your help” Shane explained. “Then things sort of spiralled out of control”  
“No kidding” Kian snapped.  
“Nicky told me that Mark just built this-”  
“If you say sex dungeon one more time…” Mark cut him off.  
“Nicky told me that Mark just built this playroom” Shane continued. “And I was… curious about it… What was actually in it and what it was used for… Ever since I found out that Nicky likes kinky sex, I’ve been out of my depth and I… I want to be better at it… for him… I want to be able to give him what he wants but I’m just not into stuff like that and… I knew Mark was so I… I came here to ask for his advice”

“So you invited him to a private show? Without my consent?” Kian asked his lover.  
“No!” Shane insisted before he started rambling. “It wasn’t Mark’s fault… He wouldn’t let me in here so I had to think fast and once I got past him and into the room… I saw you and he didn’t want to startle you so he told me to keep quiet… And then I was kinda curious and I couldn’t stop looking… I’m sorry, Kian… I’m sorry for invading your personal space and making you feel violated”  
Kian sighed.  
“It’s okay, Shane” Kian said to his friend. “But if you wanted to know what goes on in here, all you had to do was ask us”  
“I can’t ask you lads stuff like that!” Shane replied.  
“But you can sneak in and watch?”  
“I didn’t mean to!”

Kian was smiling though so Shane knew his friend wasn’t mad at him, maybe a little hurt but he would get over it.  
“Well, next time you want a private show, Shane” Kian began. “Just ask and we’ll be more than happy to oblige… You can even participate”  
“I would never cheat on Nicky” Shane insisted then he paused. “But maybe you can help me?”  
“Oh?” Mark was intrigued.  
“Well, Nicky’s birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks” Shane began. He wouldn’t look either of his friends in the eye. “Maybe you two could… talk me through what I have to do to… make things exciting for him”

Since his gaze was averted, Shane couldn’t see the silent conversation his two friends were having right in front of him. Several moments passed before Mark reached out and slid his arm around Shane’s shoulder.

“You know what, Shane?” Mark began. “I think we can help you”  
“In fact” Kian added. “With our help, you’ll be able to give Nicky a birthday he’ll never forget”


	2. Chapter 2

Shane sat on the couch in Mark's living room, anxiously checking his watch then his phone every few seconds. His heart was racing with nervous excitement and his foot didn't seem to want to stop shaking.

"What if something happened to him?" Shane asked for about the fourth time.  
"It was a long drive" Kian assured him. "We're all sure he'll be here soon enough"  
"You don't have to be so nervous" Mark added as he came into the room sipping a glass of wine.  
"How can you be so relaxed?" Shane demanded. Mark simply shrugged.  
"Would it help to go over the plan again?" Kian asked his nervous friend.

The older lad stood up and began to pace back and forth around the room. Mark smiled to himself as he sank down into the armchair.  
“What if something goes wrong?” Shane asked as he glanced at his phone.  
“It won’t” Kian replied as he took the glass of wine from Mark’s hand and stole a quick sip.  
“And if it does” Mark added. “Then it’s not the end of the world”  
“But…” Shane averted his gaze as he shifted from foot to foot. “I don’t want to disappoint him”

“Shane,” Kian crossed the room and placed his hand upon his friend’s arm. “Seriously, you got this… It’s just sex… You can’t really do it wrong and considering how many times you and Nicky have already-”  
“That’s not the point… I don’t want to hurt him”  
“Unless he wants you to” Mark quipped.

“Just remember” Kian started. “The first thing you’ll have to do is convince Nicky to take a shower”  
“Right” he agreed. “Because that won’t sound weird or anything”  
He wasn’t overly worried as Nicky usually wanted a quick shower after driving from Dublin to Sligo but he had to take into account that the blonde was coming straight to Mark’s house.   
“You’ve got a backup, right?” Kian asked.  
“Not exactly” Shane confessed.  
“Just tell him the truth” Mark offered helpfully.  
“The truth?”  
“That you want him all clean so you can thoroughly fuck him when you get home”  
Shane’s jaw dropped at Mark’s suggestion.  
“I can’t tell him that” Shane replied somewhat indignantly. “Not while you two are here anyway”  
“Why? You think Nicky won’t want us to know what you two will be doing later?”  
“I don’t want to tip him off”

“Well, once he’s all clean” Kian continued. “We’ll have cake and bring out his present”  
“But before he opens it, Mark’s phone will ring with his family emergency and both of you will leave” Shane finished. “Leaving me and Nicky alone in the house”  
“And I’ll be sure to insist you both make yourselves at home” Mark added. “Which means, as soon as we’re gone, Nicky will want to go upstairs and sneak a peek in our playroom”  
“What makes you so sure he’ll-”  
“Trust me, it’s Nicky, he’ll even beg you to go with him”  
“Distract him with his gift from us” Kian stated. “Once he opens it, he’ll definitely want to go upstairs and try some of it out”  
“What exactly did you give him?” Shane asked out of curiosity.  
“It’s as much a surprise for you as it is for him” Mark replied with a twinkle in his eye. “But trust me… he can handle everything in there”

Shane frowned. A part of him wanted to ask how Mark knew that but he was afraid of hearing the answer. His phone beeped in his pocket and he pulled it out.  
“Text from Nicky” Shane stated. His nerves began to build up again. “He’s about ten minutes away”  
Both Kian and Mark exchanged a smile. It was quite sweet watching Shane get himself so worked up about making everything perfect for Nicky.

The minutes ticked by until they all heard Nicky’s car at the same time. Shane instantly went into panic mode but Kian was quick to reassure him. Shane ambled from the room and went to greet his lover at the front door. Nicky hadn’t even had the chance to knock before the brunette threw the door open in greeting.  
The older boy hurried inside and scooped Shane up into his arms. They spent the next few minutes on a non-verbal hello while Kian and Mark waited in the Living room.

“How was the drive?” Shane asked once they finally parted.  
“Long” Nicky replied. He took hold of his lover’s hand and followed Shane from the main hall. “Hey lads!”  
“About time you got here” Kian jabbed.  
“Happy birthday, Nicky” Mark added.  
“Traffic was crazy plus it took me forever to get away from my mam” he told them. “I couldn’t think of a polite way to excuse myself but I didn’t want to get here too late and too tired to… well…”

“Well, I wasn’t going to say anything but…” Shane trailed off, he was wincing slightly.  
“Yeah, baby, I know” Nicky replied. “I’m a mess… I don’t know why we couldn’t have met at your place before coming here”  
“What’s wrong?” Mark pretended to be confused.  
“Nothing, I just… usually like to shower after a long drive” Nicky explained.  
“So have one here, Mark won’t mind, I mean, all your stuff is out in the car, right?” Shane suggested.  
“Shane! I can’t walk out on my own party for a shower”  
“Why not?”  
“It’s… impolite”

Since plan A wasn’t working, Shane had to take Mark’s advice. He stepped closer to his lover and looked him in the eye.  
“You should though to save time for when we get home” Shane subtly suggested. Then he placed his lips to Nicky’s ear and whispered the rest. “I want you, thoroughly, clean so I can rim your fuckable ass as soon as we get home”  
Nicky bit his lip to stop himself from whimpering at Shane’s words.

“Mark?” Nicky said a little too loudly. “Mind if I use your shower?”  
“Go right ahead, you know where it is” Mark waved him off. “We can wait to bring out the cake”  
“Thanks!”  
Nicky captured Shane’s lips in a deep, crushing kiss before turning on his heel and hurrying back outside for his bag.

“That was ingenious!” Kian looked very impressed.  
“What exactly did you say to him?” Mark asked.  
“The right words to get him going” Shane replied with a sly grin.

*

Once Nicky was showered and dressed, he joined his friends in the Living room. Shane was on the couch, Kian perched on the arm of the chair and Mark was by the door with a beer in his hand. The blonde sank down onto the floor and placed his elbow on the coffee table.

“So we have alcohol, cake and presents” Mark began. “Which would you like first?”  
“Uh… cake?” Nicky asked. “It was a long drive and I’m kinda hungry”  
“Sure”

Shane tried to be enthusiastic about the cake but his nerves were taking control again. If Nicky noticed his lover’s discomfort, he didn’t show it. The four of them sat around, eating cake and reminiscing on their most memorable birthdays spent together.   
Mark was halfway through one of his stories before he awkwardly broke off into silence then began to apologize to the others. His tale had involved his fling with Nicky which he felt was wrong to bring up, especially tonight but everyone in the room assured him it was fine. Mark and Nicky’s sexual relationship was long over and both lads were very happy in their current relationships.

“Well, if ever there was a time for an awkward change of subject” Kian spoke up. “Why don’t we give Nicky his present?”  
Shane reached out and placed his hand on Nicky’s shoulder.  
“I uh you’ll have to wait until we get home for my present” Shane explained.   
“That’s okay” Nicky grinned back at him “I can hardly wait”

Mark left the room and came back with a very large box. Nicky’s face lit up with delight as he began to wonder what exactly was inside it. Shane looked up at Kian and Mark. The box was much bigger than he’d thought it would be. Not for the first time tonight, Shane began to feel a little uncomfortable. He hoped there weren’t any of those bead things in there, he didn’t want to attempt to put them inside his lover nor did he intend for Nicky to use them on him.

“Wow lads” Nicky exclaimed with excitement. “It’s so big”  
“Now remember” Mark said. “It’s not the size… its’ how you use it”  
“And I thought the days of you saying those words to me were long over” Nicky joked.

As Nicky was reaching for the box, Mark’s phone began to ring. He looked at the screen and frowned. Nicky saw his reaction and decided to wait before opening his gift. The younger lad excused himself and left the room.  
The birthday boy turned to look at his lover and Kian. Both lads looked confused. Several moments later, Mark returned with his phone still in hand.

“Uh, that was my mam” Mark explained. “Something’s come up, I have to go”  
“Is everything okay?” Nicky asked.  
“I’m sure it will be but I should go check for myself”  
“You’ve been drinking” Kian stood up. “Let me drive you”  
“We can go…?” Nicky suggested.  
“No… No it’s fine… Uh… You lads stay here, open your present, eat more cake… Kian can drive me and we’ll be back in like an hour or so”  
“Are you sure?” Shane asked. He was trying not to smile.  
“Yes, seriously, stay; make yourselves at home and I’ll call as soon as I can”  
Kian grabbed both their jackets and followed Mark towards the front door. Nicky watched as they swept out of the house in such a hurry. He didn’t notice the small wink that Shane shot at Kian. 

Then their band mates were gone and Shane found himself alone with Nicky in Mark’s house. Everything was going according to plan and Shane was beginning to feel anxious.  
“Did you still want to open your present?” Shane asked him. Nicky turned and smirked at his lover.  
“You mean the one from them or the one from you?” Nicky asked as he moved towards Shane.  
“I… I said you had to wait for mine”

Nicky got to his feet then climbed into Shane’s lap, straddling his thighs and wrapping his arms around the brunette’s neck.  
“Well, I figured it was because you intended for us to be alone… And we’re alone now…”  
“That we are… but… Aren’t you at least curious about what Kian and Mark got you? I mean, you already know what you’re getting from me…”  
“Oh I hope I know” Nicky leaned closer. “I really hope you weren’t lying about eating my ass”  
Shane swallowed hard. Nicky was so sexy when he said stuff like that.  
“If it’s what you want me to do” Shane replied. He reached down and grasped Nicky’s ass cheeks in his hands. “Then I’ll bury my face so far that you’ll be begging to come”  
Nicky whimpered and bucked his hips.  
“I want you to fuck me” Nicky whispered. “Want you to fuck me right now”  
“Right here? In the living room?” Shane asked.

Nicky’s eyes suddenly lit up and he broke into a wide grin.  
“We could sneak into Mark’s sex room!” Nicky suggested.   
Shane didn’t know if he should feel hurt or impressed by the fact that Nicky had done exactly as Mark said he would.  
“Nicky!” Shane hissed. “We can’t do that!”  
“Why not? They’d never know”  
“It… It’s wrong and an invasion of their privacy”  
“Only if they were already in there… Come on, Shay, it’ll be fun”

Shane had to at least pretend to be against the idea.  
“But what about your present?” he asked. “I’m dying to know what it is, aren’t you?”  
“If I open my present then will you come exploring with me?” Nicky knew how to barter.  
“Fine…”  
“Yes!” Nicky cried with delight.  
He rubbed his crotch against Shane’s once more before reluctantly slipping back onto the floor. He quickly crawled across the room and stopped in front of the large box. The blonde tore the paper off and threw it aside then he slowly pulled the lid from the box.  
“Oh my…!” Nicky’s mouth fell open in surprise before he broke into a grin. “This box is coming with us as we explore!”  
“Why?” Shane got to his feet and hurried to join his lover. “What’s in it?”  
“Everything!” Nicky squealed. He reached into the box and pulled out an item. “Look, new handcuffs! Been meaning to replace the ones you broke”

Shane hesitantly chewed his bottom lip. It hadn’t been easy to break the last pair but he’d been desperate. He didn’t mind when Nicky wanted to wear them but he didn’t like feeling restrained himself. Trying to act thrilled, Shane turned his attention to the rest of the box. He’d never seen half of these things before and wasn’t even sure what most of them were for but Nicky was practically trembling with excitement. He really hoped he wasn’t about to get in over his head.  
“Maybe we should save these” Shane suggested. “For… later… when we have more time to be alone”  
“Perhaps” Nicky agreed, still eyeing the items in the box. “But let’s take it upstairs with us anyway”

So the blonde picked up the box and with a gleeful skip in his step, made his way towards the staircase. Shane followed along behind him, telling himself to remain calm and just breathe. He knew, deep down, that Nicky would appreciate the effort, even just the gesture, but he wanted it to be more than that. He wanted to give his love a night he’d never forget.  
The couple made their way up to the second floor, Shane rambling the entire time about if it would be best to keep these new toys at his home in Sligo or their shared apartment in London. Mostly he was terrified at the prospect of travelling with items such as those in their luggage.  
Nicky wasn’t entirely sure which room was the one he was after and was disappointed when the first door he tried was simply the guestroom. Shane couldn’t resist a smirk, he’d gotten the right room on his first try but he wasn’t about to tell the older boy that.

The blonde handed the box to Shane and tried the next door. They made their way inside and Nicky felt around for the light switch. He was very excited to discover Mark had installed dimmer switches and adjusted the lights to his liking. He moved further into the room, his eyes darting all over the place, trying to take it all in at once. Shane watched him with a smile on his face. He quietly put the box aside and carefully closed the door. 

“You can do this” he muttered under his breath. “For Nicky”  
Shane stepped closer to his lover and wrapped his arms around his neck. Nicky’s eyes continued to roam about the room but his attention was quickly drawn back to the brunette before him.  
“I honestly don’t know if I should be impressed or disappointed” Shane began.  
“What?” Nicky was confused by Shane’s statement.  
He ran his hands down the blonde’s chest and gripped the base of his shirt. In one swift movement, he lifted the garment up over his lover’s head and dropped it on the floor. Nicky frowned, still trying to understand what Shane had said to him.

“Mark knew if we were left alone in his house that you’d want to come straight up here for a snoop” Shane explained. “Does that mean you’re just too predictable or does he just know you better than I do?”  
“No one knows my heart like you do” Nicky replied.  
“But Mark knows your body better?” Shane asked as he yanked the blonde’s pants down to his ankles.  
Nicky swallowed with nervous delight.  
“Shay” he began. “Ever since you found out the truth, I’ve been completely honest with you about my… arrangement with Mark… so… Yes, he probably does know my body’s… cravings better than you but only because… I was a lot more… out there with him…”  
“Because you’ve been holding back with me?”  
“I guess”

Shane ran his hands down Nicky’s arms and raised one to his lips. The blonde watched as his lover kissed the back of his palm before lifting it right above his head. Click. Nicky’s eyes widened at the familiar sound. Before he could say anything, Shane lifted his other hand and affixed the cuff to that wrist too. Shane moved around behind Nicky to take in the full sight. He tugged at the bonds then adjusted them the way Mark had shown him so Nicky’s arms weren’t pointing directly at the ceiling.   
Still telling himself to breathe and remain calm, Shane took another step away from his lover and stopped directly in front of him.

“I love you, Nicky” Shane began. “But I’m scared that I’m not enough for you”  
“Shay, what are-” Nicky tried to interrupt.  
“I heard you… I overheard you telling Mark that I’m boring in bed”  
“Oh… Shane-”  
“But I want you to know that I’m trying, Nix… I want to be able to give you what you want”  
“Sha-”  
“That’s the real reason we’re here. This whole night was a set-up. Mark didn’t really have an emergency; we made that up because he knew you’d want to come up here… I think that’s the reason for all those sex toys too… So we don’t have to use theirs”

Shane reached into the box and pulled out an envelope. He opened it and found a card with Mark’s handwriting on it.  
“Lads, every item in here has been prewashed and is ready for use, have fun, Mark and Kian” Shane read aloud. He replaced the card then turned towards his bound lover. He could see a bulge forming in Nicky’s underwear. The blonde was already becoming aroused.  
“Shay, you don’t have to do this” Nicky said to him. “I’m so sorry for what I said to Mark, I was frustrated and in a bad mood… I love you for being you… Please, don’t feel you have to do this for me”  
“But I want to do this” Shane insisted. “I’ve tried, in the past, with the handcuffs and the butt plug… Maybe I just don’t get it but I know that you do and… If this is what you need from time to time then I should learn to embrace it”  
“What exactly do you have in mind?” Nicky asked. He wanted, desperately, to touch himself but he couldn’t move his hands. He found this both arousing and frustrating.

“You tell me” Shane replied as he moved closer. “Tell me what you want me to do”  
“I want you to be you… And for you to fuck me… Harder than you’ve ever fucked me before!”  
Shane grinned and wrapped his arms around Nicky’s waist, nuzzling his face into his lover’s neck.  
“That’s it,” he whispered lovingly. “That’s what I want to hear”

*

With no actual emergency to run off to, Kian and Mark were sitting in the blonde’s car which was parked about two blocks away from their home. Mark had pulled out an ipad and was attempting to pull up the live stream of their webcam. Kian had disconnected it from the main server which meant they had to be within so many yards of the house to get a signal.  
Mark finally logged in and they both waited for their friends to appear on screen. It didn’t take as long as they thought it would. Kian adjusted the volume. If they were going to turn into voyeurs, they might as well go all the way.

They were surprised at how quickly Shane managed to get Nicky down to his underwear and handcuffed to the ceiling but their attention began to waiver once the two started talking. Mark couldn’t believe how long Shane could waffle on for. Several long minutes passed before the two lads began to kiss but even that wasn’t enough to keep their interest.

“Oh God” Mark groaned.  
“Maybe Nicky will start begging him to shut up?” Kian suggested.  
“We should have given Shane an earwig so we could talk him through it”  
“Oh look, he’s taking Nicky’s shoes off for him”  
“Shane… You’re undressing your restrained lover, make it interesting!”  
“To be fair, Shane doesn’t know he has an audience”  
“Uh, he has Nicky for his live audience”  
“Not exactly the same thing”  
“I’m on the brink of falling asleep here. I’m surprised Nicky’s still awake”  
“Once Shane starts taking his own clothes off… All slow and teasingly… driving Nicky crazy… Then it’ll pick up”

“Or not” Mark replied as he nodded towards the screen.   
Shane had picked up the blindfold and was now covering Nicky’s eyes.  
“What’s the point of a strip-tease if your lover can’t see it?” Kian asked, dumbfounded.  
“Something tells me Shane doesn’t know what a striptease is”  
“Poor Nicky”  
“I don’t think I can watch anymore of this” Mark averted his eyes but didn’t switch the ipad off.  
“To be fair, Shane really is trying… He’s just not very good at it” Kian tried to defend his friend.  
“I’m telling you, he needs help”  
Kian turned and eyed his lover very carefully. Mark frowned, confused by the look on Kian’s face.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked.  
“Why do you even care if Shane screws this up?” Kian wanted to know.  
“I… I don’t… It’s just that… Shane wanted to make tonight all about giving Nicky what he wants and he… he practically begged for our help… And now he’s failing miserably and we’re just sitting here, watching him completely screw it up… But there’s nothing we can do about it”  
Kian reached out and placed his hand upon Mark’s knee.  
“You think Nicky deserves better?” he quietly asked the brunette.  
“It’s his birthday”  
“That’s not an answer”  
“Ki, they’re our friends and they need help”  
“Well…” he paused for a moment. “You know… There is one thing we could do… But I’m not sure how Shane would feel about it…”

*

The brunette was trying to keep his composure but inside he was having a mild panic attack. He’d already come so far but he was at a loss for what to do next. The last thing he wanted was to rush and have it all over before they even really begun yet at the same time, he knew he was out of his depth.   
Nicky was blindfolded so he couldn’t see the look of fear upon his lover’s face. Shane was thankful for that. He started fidgeting as he looked from the box of toys to Nicky and back again. He’d never been very good at dirty talk which was something he really should have practiced before enacting. Shane really regretted not asking Mark and Kian for more suggestions on what to do. He shook his head and took a deep breath.   
‘You can do this!’ he told himself. ‘You don’t need your lover’s ex telling you how to fuck him… You got this!’

“Shay?”   
Nicky’s voice was low and gentle but it took him by surprise and the brunette jumped from shock.  
“Nix?” he replied, his voice shook just slightly.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?”  
Shane took a step closer to his bound lover.  
“Baby, if you don’t want to do this-” Nicky started to say but Shane silenced him with a kiss.  
“I’m sorry” the brunette said once he broke the embrace. “I’m not very good at this”  
“I trust you” the older lad replied. “I trust you completely”

Hearing those words from his lover’s lips sent a nervous shiver of excitement down his spine. Shane opened his mouth to respond when a hand clamped over his mouth. His first instinct was to panic and fight off whoever had grabbed him but when he turned his head, he saw Kian standing next to him with a finger placed upon his own lips, indicating for him to be quiet, Shane didn’t know if he should feel annoyed or embarrassed.

Kian cocked his head towards the door then quietly started to lead the way. Mark followed, pulling Shane along with him. Once the three lads were out in the hall, Mark released his hold on Shane.

“Don’t be mad” Kian whispered very quietly.  
“What are you doing back here?” Shane whispered back. “And where are your shoes?”  
“We took them off so Nicky wouldn’t hear us coming” Mark replied.  
“Well, explain yourselves, fast! Coz I’m experiencing major déjà vu right now” Shane snapped.  
“We came to help” Kian insisted.  
“Help?”  
“Shane, fuck, we were watching on the webcam, okay? And you were sucking in there… And not in a good way”  
“You were watching us?”  
“Just for a minute, to make sure you were doing okay… But you really weren’t”

Shane wanted to be mad at his friends yet he knew that what they were saying was true; he was out of his depth but if anyone could help him now, it was Kian and Mark.  
“I have no idea what I’m doing” Shane hissed very quietly.  
“So let us help” Kian whispered.  
Under any other circumstances, Shane would have said no but he was desperate. Nicky was tied up, blindfolded and expecting to get the fucking of his life. Shane knew he’d never be able to do it on his own.  
“Fine!” Shane agreed. “Tell me what to do and I’ll do it!”  
“Go back in there” Mark began “tell Nicky he’s been a very naughty boy who has to be punished then slap him”  
“I can’t do that!”  
“You can and you will!”  
“I-”  
“You saw me do it to Kian; you can do it to Nicky”

Shane quietly opened the door and stepped back into the room. He could feel Mark and Kian’s presence right behind him and silently hoped Nicky wouldn’t know they were there. The brunette suddenly wished he’d asked Kian how he’d really felt that day Shane had accidently walked in on them. He wasn’t entirely sure how Nicky would react to having an audience, although his lover did strike him as having an exhibitionist streak. He stepped right up in front of Nicky and placed his hand upon his lover’s face, Nicky flinched at the sudden unexpected contact.

“You’ve been a bad boy” Shane said, wincing at his words. “A bad, no, naughty” he corrected himself. “A naughty boy”  
Nicky swallowed his excitement as Shane retracted his hand. The brunette could see the bulge growing inside the blonde’s underwear. Shane looked up at Kian with a pleading look on his face.  
“And naughty boy’s need to be punished” Shane shrugged his shoulders. Kian nodded his head encouragingly while Mark made a motion with his hand.  
“But how to punish you?” Shane continued awkwardly.

Mark buried his face in his hand while Kian held back a sigh of defeat. Knowing there was only one solution Mark crossed the room and grasped Nicky’s underwear. In one swift motion, he lowered them past the blonde’s knees then he brought the palm of his hand down upon the older boy’s exposed buttocks. SMACK.  
Nicky gasped then groaned. He honestly hadn’t expected Shane to have the conviction to slap him.  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Shane was slapping him repeatedly which caused him to cry out with absolute delight.

Shane just stared in fascination as Mark slapped Nicky’s ass and the blonde’s cock swelled with arousal. He watched as his lover leaned back into the touch, willing himself to be spanked again and again. Mark’s hand rubbed the pert cheek rather affectionately before releasing another series of slaps in very quick succession. Nicky cried out Shane’s name. The brunette felt uneasy as another man touched his lover and Nicky moaned his name.   
He wondered how Mark felt, touching Nicky and hearing the blonde say Shane’s name. 

Mark didn’t leave Nicky’s side; he simply held out his hand and cocked his fingers. Kian was ready for him and pressed the handle of the whip into his grasp. Shane opened his mouth to protest but Kian quickly silenced him, leaving Shane with no other option then to watch as Mark used the small whip on Nicky’s body.  
The older boy continued to cry out with delight as his cock began to swell from arousal. Now Mark was indicating for Shane to move closer, to talk to Nicky. The older lad had to really look at Mark to read his lips, trying to figure out exactly what Mark felt he should be saying to his lover.

“Did you like that?” Shane murmured in Nicky’s ear.  
“Uh huh” Nicky purred.  
“More?” Shane hissed before suckling his lover’s earlobe. “Do you want more?”  
“Want you to touch me, to fuck me”

Kian was standing in front of Nicky, staring at his very impressive erection and willing his own to go away but he couldn’t resist reaching out with his hand. He closed his fist around Nicky’s cock and began to pump him very hard, almost painfully so.  
“Oh fuck!” Nicky gasped. Shane had never been so forceful with him. It was everything he could hope for.  
“More! More” Nicky begged as he thrust his hips rather aggressively.  
Shane told himself not to feel jealous. Yes, Kian was touching Nicky’s cock and Mark had just finished slapping his ass but they were doing this for Nicky… Weren’t they?

What was he thinking? What had possessed him to agree to this? It was wrong! What they were doing to his lover was so very wrong. He couldn’t let this continue, he had to stop them. Shane moved towards Kian but before he could reach out and stop him, Mark was by his side, shaking his head furiously.  
‘We can’t do this’ Shane didn’t speak aloud but his mouth formed the words.  
‘Why not?’ Mark replied.  
‘It’s wrong!’  
Mark rolled his eyes then quietly escorted Shane back out into the hall, leaving Nicky in Kian’s very capable hands.

“Shane, what’s wrong with you?” Mark’s voice was barely audible.  
“We have to stop” Shane whispered back.   
“Why?”  
“Nicky hasn’t consented to this”  
Shane’s argument was interrupted by a very loud moan of pleasure from the bound blonde. Mark cocked his eyebrow at his friend.  
“Nicky thinks that’s me” Shane whispered. “It’s wrong to trick him like this”  
“Even if he’s enjoying himself…?” Mark asked.  
He hesitated; it was true, Nicky sounded like he was enjoying himself immensely. Shane didn’t know if he could bring himself to take that away from his lover.  
“You could tell him the truth” Mark offered. “Let him decide for himself”  
Shane reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. The last thing he needed right now was a headache. How had he gotten himself into this situation?  
Another groan of delight from his blonde love caused him to open his eyes and look up at Mark. His band mate was looking at him, waiting for him to make a decision.  
“Fuck!” Shane sighed then turned on his heel and made his way back into the room.

He stopped mid-step and stared at Kian, his eyes bulging in shock. He opened his mouth to yell but quickly caught himself.  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Mark breathed in Shane’s ear. He couldn’t speak but somehow managed to nod his head in agreement. After the initial surprise had worn off, Shane was only able to stare at his lover’s naked body. His eyes roamed from the blonde’s neck, he longed to taste his skin, down his chest to rest between the older boy’s legs. Nicky’s cock was swelling with excitement. He bucked his hips in the air, begging to be touched. Shane licked his lips and moved towards his lover. He slipped one hand behind his neck and kissed him deeply as his other hand trailed down Nicky’s body to grasp his cock. His fingers brushed the ring Kian had affixed to the blonde’s balls and Nicky whimpered into the kiss.  
Shane pulled back, his fingers curling in the blonde’s hair at the base of his neck, and nuzzled his face against Nicky’s shoulder.

“Do you like that, baby?” Shane whispered as he trailed his fingers along the length of Nicky’s hard cock.  
“Uh huh” Nicky replied with a hitch of his breath as Shane squeezed him. “Please, Shay?”  
“Please what?” Shane continued, his fingers still brushing the hard flesh.  
“Just… Please?” Nicky whimpered.  
“I… I can’t”  
“What?”  
“I… I’m sorry, baby, but I can’t do this”  
He pulled away, staring at his bound lover while trying to remain calm. Both Kian and Mark were staring at him in disappointment; of course Shane didn’t have the balls to see it through.

“No” Nicky cried, part whimper and part sob. “Please, Shay? Please, don’t stop!”  
“Nicky, baby” Shane took a step towards Nicky and placed his hand upon his shoulder.  
“You don’t want me like this?”  
“No, it’s not what you think”  
“Then what? Why would you do this to me just to… to…?”  
“Fuck, Nicky” Shane whispered. “Just listen to me, please?”  
“Shay… No… Please-”

“We’re not alone here” Shane jumped straight to it.  
“What do you mean?” Nicky asked, swallowing nervously.  
“I’m saying… that I didn’t think I’d be able to give you exactly what you wanted and… So…” he paused, hesitating “Mark and Kian are here too”

He saw a look of fear flash across Nicky’s face but disappear a moment later.  
“Mark and Kian are… here?” Nicky asked him. Shane looked to Kian and Mark for help, they both shrugged.  
“Yes, Mark is right behind you and Kian…”  
“We’re both here, Nicky” Kian spoke very softly, not wanting to startle his friend. “But… Just say the word and we’ll leave”  
“Am I the only one that’s naked?” Nicky asked.  
“Yes” Shane replied. He watched as his lover’s cock twitched.  
“What’s going on?” he sounded very confused.  
“Shane came to us for help” Mark explained. “So we told him he could bring you here for some fun but… Ki and I were worried that Shane wouldn’t have the… conviction to really see this through”

Mark watched as Nicky swallowed hard. He somehow knew Nicky’s eyes were closed and that the blonde was really thinking this through.  
“The whip?” Nicky began “that was you, Marky?”  
“Yes” Mark replied, looking at Shane as he spoke.  
“And the… the cock ring?”  
“That was Ki”

“I’m so sorry for misleading you, baby” Shane spoke up. “But I didn’t know what else to do. I… I want you to have fun tonight but… I know I won’t be enough… That I need help” he paused as he moved closer and placed his hand upon Nicky’s cheek. He leaned in and gently placed a kiss to his lover’s lips. “I’m sorry”   
“But the balls in your court now” Kian added. “Just say the word and we’ll do whatever you want… If you want us to leave, we’ll leave… If you want us to remove the blindfold and go back downstairs to eat and drink then we’ll do that… But it’s completely up to you, Nicky”

The room fell silent for a long time as Nicky thought it over. Mark and Kian exchanged a look as Shane stared nervously at the restrained blonde. His heart was racing, hopeful that Nicky would not be mad at him for doing this to him.

“I want the blindfold left on” Nicky said very slowly. “And for one of you to kiss me”

Shane’s hand was still resting upon Nicky’s cheek. Being closest in proximity to his lover, he assumed Nicky meant for him to kiss him; as he was moving closer to do as asked, Nicky spoke again.

“While Shane kisses me” Nicky continued. “I want someone to suck my cock and the other to rim my ass”

Shane’s eyes widened as he turned to look at Kian and Mark. Was this really about to happen? He saw the glint in both their eyes as Kian and Mark moved closer together as though to confer on who got to do what. 

“Shay?” Nicky whispered. “Why aren’t you kissing me yet?”  
Not knowing what else to do, Shane turned his attention back to Nicky and brought their lips together in a deep, intimate kiss. The blonde parted his lips so Shane was quick to explore his lover’s eager mouth, plunging his tongue deep inside and dominating the kiss. 

Nicky couldn’t see a thing through the blindfold and was slightly nervous when, at first, nothing happened. Then he realized his love was obviously hesitating but once Shane’s mouth claimed his, all his unease slipped away. As he kissed his lover, Nicky found himself moaning into the embrace more so once he felt a warm, moist mouth close over his already rock hard cock.   
He thrust his hips in excitement. It was turning him on something fierce, being kissed so passionately by his lover while his cock was being teased and prodded by another lad’s mouth. He hoped Shane wasn’t feeling uneasy about this.

“Are you okay with this, baby?” Nicky asked, his lips barely parting from Shane’s.  
“I want whatever you want” Shane replied. “Just so long as you keep kissing me like you were before”  
“I love you, Shane”  
“Love you too, Nicky”

They kissed again, their lips coming together in another lingering embrace. Nicky whimpered when he felt hands parting his ass cheeks; he thrust his tongue into Shane’s mouth as he felt Mark’s tongue teasing his hole. He, somehow, knew it was Mark which meant Kian had to be the one sucking his cock. Nicky was tempted to ask Shane to untie him, he wanted to be able to touch him or Kian or Mark but at the same time, he loved feeling restricted.  
He wanted to thrust, to buck his hips and bury himself deep in Kian’s throat but he held himself in check.

“So good” Nicky murmured into Shane’s kiss “So good”  
“You like it, baby?” Shane asked him.  
“Yes… God it feels…feels… weird though”

Shane pulled away and took a step back, watching in silence as Kian and Mark took their fill of Nicky; it was a weird feeling indeed as a part of him felt he should be jealous, possessive even yet the sight was rather arousing. He was tempted to push both his band mates aside and have his way with Nicky right in front of them but he couldn’t do that. Nicky was turned on beyond belief at the idea of being ravaged by the three of them at once.  
The brunette wasn’t sure where to look. He watched Nicky’s face for a moment, seeing the way his lover swallowed back his growls of approval then his eyes trailed down to Kian. He was on his knees, feasting on Nicky’s hard cock while playfully teasing the blonde’s balls. Shane reached out and placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder; Kian looked up at him, wondering if Shane was about to tell him to stop but the brunette simply nodded his head, a smile upon his lips. He took a step back and cocked his head, looking to Mark.  
Upon seeing his friend’s face buried deep inside his lover’s ass, a shot of jealousy did wash over him. For the briefest of moments, he wondered just how many times Mark had done that to Nicky in the short time they had been... involved.

Nicky opened his mouth and cried out with pure delight at the sensations his two friends were inflicting upon his body. He’d never felt anything like it before; it was equally as arousing knowing they were doing this while Shane watched. At least he hoped Shane was still watching.

“Shay?” Nicky panted.  
“I’m here” Shane’s voice sounded far away but he felt his lover’s hand on his cheek in an instant. “I’m right here”  
“Does it look as good as it feels?”  
“I don’t know, I don’t much like the idea of sharing you, baby” he leaned closer and whispered in his ear “but the three of you look hot as fuck”  
Nicky smiled. “Kiss me?”

Shane slipped his hand behind Nicky’s neck and pulled him in for yet another lingering kiss. By the time they separated, Kian had managed to unbutton his shirt and discard it while Mark was in the process of unzipping his jeans. Shane admired the way he was using one hand to unbuckle his belt and jeans while his other hand was scissoring Nicky’s ass.  
It took them all by surprise when Nicky cried out and shot his seed deep inside Kian’s mouth. The younger lad wasn’t expecting it so quickly but happily accepted his offering, taking every last drop of come into his mouth. He released the blonde’s cock and reached for Mark who was giggling to himself. Kian grabbed his lover and brought their lips together. The brunette opened his mouth into the kiss, stealing Nicky’s seed from Kian’s mouth; they both groaned as they swallowed while Shane’s eyes widened with disbelief. Had that really just happened?

“Wasn’t expecting that” Kian confessed. “I thought that ring was tight”  
Mark chuckled. “Nicky loves to come wearing a ring”

Shane frowned; he hadn’t known that about his own lover. Mark and Kian resumed their kissing as they began to claw at each other’s clothes. Shane watched for a moment but felt odd since Nicky was being deprived of such a sight so he slid his arms around him and buried his face in the blonde’s neck, kissing the skin. His love cocked his head, encouraging Shane’s kisses.

“What next?” Nicky asked him.  
“You tell me” Shane replied. “Tonight is your night”   
“Can you maybe lower my arms?”  
“Sure”

Shane reached up and unhooked the cuffs. He took Nicky’s hands in his then slowly lowered them, placing them around his own neck before sliding his arms around the blonde’s waist. It was a weird sensation, staring at his lover’s face but not being able to see into his eyes. Nicky leaned closer and kissed Shane.

“I can feel the collar of your shirt” Nicky said.  
“Uh… Yeah” Shane replied sheepishly. “I uh I’m still dressed”  
He slid his hand down Nicky’s buttock and dipped his index finger inside the blonde’s crack.  
“Mark and Kian?”  
“They’re…” he peered across at their friends “Undressing each other was we speak”  
“But you’re not naked?”  
“Not yet”  
“I think we need to do something about that”

Nicky leaned in for another kiss; as his tongue explored Shane’s mouth, he felt the blindfold loosen then slip away. He closed his eyes before opening them to adjust to the light. Now he could see his surroundings and he turned his head from side to side; Mark was to his left, Kian to his right, both were naked.

“Lads?” he addressed them with a smirk. “I think Shane has too many clothes on”  
The couple moved closer; Mark reached for Shane’s shirt while Kian went for his pants. Shane stared into Nicky’s gleaming eyes as his clothes were stripped away and he was left standing there in nothing more than his underwear. He blushed furiously which brought a smile to Nicky’s lips, he quickly kissed him to show it was okay. His hands were still cuffed but Nicky was able to grasp Shane’s underwear and lower it in one swift movement. Now on his knees, he was at the right height to suck him off. Nicky placed a very wet, sloppy kiss to the head of his cock and Shane gasped in surprise.

“Tell us what you want, Nix” Shane said to him.  
“I want…” he paused, as though really thinking about it. “I want all of you”  
“All of us?” Shane asked.  
“What do you want all of us to do?” Kian added.  
“Fuck me” Nicky stated.  
“Should we draw straws to see who goes first?” Kian asked; Nicky shook his head, a smirk on his lips and a gleam in his eye. His gaze locked with Mark, who seemed to be able to read his mind as he too was smirking.  
“I want all of you to fuck me at the same time” he said with a sly grin.

Shane swallowed very nervously while Mark and Kian exchanged an excited smile.   
“I uh I don’t understand how…” Shane trailed off but his two bandmates were already whispering to each other “how that uh would work”  
Nicky slowly stood back up; kissing Shane’s abdomen, navel, nipples and neck along the way before plunging his tongue into his mouth. They kissed for a moment while Kian and Mark continued their quiet debate.  
“I want all three of your cocks in me at once” Nicky begged “one in my mouth and two in my ass”  
“Nix, can you… are you… is that safe?” Shane asked with a horrified expression upon his face.  
“I can take it… yes, I’m sure… yes, its’ perfectly safe” Nicky assured him.

Shane turned and looked to Kian and Mark, both of whom were kissing while pumping each other’s cocks. He felt uneasy but there was a fire inside Nicky’s eyes that he just couldn’t say no to.  
“I… How…?” Shane asked. “How does it work?”  
“Trust me, Shay, it’ll be perfect” Nicky assured him with another kiss.

Mark broke away from Kian and crossed the room to the set of drawers. He opened the top one and started rummaging inside for condoms and lube. Kian unlocked the cuffs then took Nicky’s hand in his left and Shane’s in his right. As he led the couple over to the low bed in the corner he could see the hesitation on Shane’s face and wondered if he should kiss him in a bid to ease his nerves but wasn’t sure if that might be going too far. They paused beside the bed and Nicky wrapped his arms around Shane’s neck, pulled him close and kissed him firmly on the lips before kissing his chin and neck then came to a stop by suckling on his earlobe. 

“This, Shay,” Nicky whispered in his ear “this has always been my ultimate fantasy”  
“I don’t know what you need me to do here” Shane admitted, he sounded nervous. 

Nicky climbed onto the bed and settled down; he waved Shane over and pulled his lover down beside him then turned and looked into his hazel eyes.  
“I need you right here, by my side” Nicky said to him “holding me, touching me, kissing me, loving me only the way you can”  
“Nix, I love you so much” Shane said before leaning forward and kissing him.  
“Baby, Mark and Kian are both going to fuck me” Nicky explained “are you okay with that? Because I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with”  
“They’re not going to hurt you, are they?”

By now Mark and Kian were sitting at the foot of the bed, one on either side of Nicky.  
“We know what we’re doing, Shane” Mark assured him.  
“And we’ll stop the second either one of you tells us to” Kian added.  
“That didn’t answer my question” Shane said.  
“We’ll do everything we can to make it as pleasurable as possible” Kian replied “but well… it may hurt a little”  
“I can take it” Nicky insisted.  
“Yeah, your ass can” Mark said with a smirk.  
“Shane?” Nicky turned and looked up at him “please? Please be okay with this”

Shane reached out, placed his hand on Nicky’s chin then leaned in and kissed him. While the couple engaged in a very enthusiastic make out session, Mark and Kian discussed their approach. Kian asked permission to start working on Nicky and Mark readily agreed. He sat down on the bed and parted the blonde’s legs; holding one, he started to kiss and lick at Nicky’s inner thigh while Kian knelt at the edge of the bed, parted his cheeks and started licking at his hole.  
“Uh” Nicky moaned into Shane’s mouth as he felt the familiar tease of a moist, thick tongue prodding at him. Shane broke the kiss just so they could all listen to the beautiful moans coming from deep within Nicky’s throat.   
“Oh, oh, oh, oh fuck, oh, so good, yeah oh god!”  
His moans grew louder when Shane leant down and latched onto his right nipple, licking and suckling on the nub until it hardened. With Shane’s mouth on his nipple, Kian’s tongue in his ass and Mark’s teeth teasing his thigh it was a wonder he hadn’t come a second time yet. It was all so mind-blowingly perfect.

“Gah! More” Nicky cried “deeper, Ki, deeper… really rim my ass”

Shane ceased the nipple play and turned to look at Kian, watching him work Nicky’s ass. Yes, Nicky was enjoying it but probably not as much as he could be. He tapped Kian on the shoulder; his friend looked up at him, confused.

“Tag, my turn” Shane told him “I know how to work my man’s ass” 

Kian shrugged but was happy to let Shane tag in. He watched as Shane dropped to his knees, got into a comfortable position then drove right in, licking and prodding at Nicky’s ass. Within seconds, Nicky’s cries of pleasure grew louder and more intense. Kian didn’t know what Shane’s trick was but whatever he was doing was sending Nicky absolutely wild. He looked up at Mark and caught his lover’s eye then he leaned down and ran his tongue along the length of Nicky’s cock. Mark licked his lips then followed Kian’s lead; he too leaned down and started teasing Nicky while simultaneously kissing his lover’s lips.  
Nicky cried out, loudly, as the multitude of stimulation caused him to lose all control. He grasped at the sheet covering the bed, clenched his hands into fists and whimpered. Nicky bucked his hips; he wasn’t used to having two tongues on his cock at once and it was utter bliss. 

Shane worked him for some time until he felt a hand on his shoulder; he pulled away and saw Mark waving a tube of lubricant before him. He snatched the tube from him and poured a generous amount on his index and middle fingers. Nicky was still groaning with delight at the onslaught of both Mark and Kian’s mouths on dick but he threw his head back and growled as Shane’s fingers slid inside his ass, working his hole in preparation for what was to come.

“Please? Please?” Nicky panted as Shane continued to prepare him. “More, Shay, more!”

He worked his fingers until Nicky was babbling incoherently; Shane smirked in satisfaction before taking a step back and reaching for the box of condoms. He handed one to Kian and one to Mark but didn’t take any for himself as he knew he wouldn’t need it. Both Kian and Mark exchanged a look, silently conversing between themselves.   
Nicky sat up and urged both of his friends to move toward him.  
Mark climbed onto the bed beside Nicky; he leaned closer to kiss him but appeared to change his mind and pulled away, shooting a nervous look at Shane. He lie down next to the blonde and was shocked when Nicky leapt atop of him, pinned Mark to the bed and kissed him. He pulled away in surprise but Nicky simply grinned down at him.

“It’s been awhile” Mark whispered.  
“Awkward?” Nicky asked.  
“A little” Mark confessed.  
“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to”  
“And miss out on all the fun?”  
“Lads?” Kian stepped in. “We can hear you, you know?”

Two pairs of eyes turned to look at him but they had matching smirks upon their lips. Mark reached out a hand and pulled Kian towards him for a kiss at the same time Nicky took Shane’s hand in his and looked up at him, there was a fire in the blonde’s eyes that Shane had never seen before; it filled him with a nervous excitement.  
Shane’s fingers entwined with Nicky’s while Kian and Mark moved about, positioning themselves in just the right way. Shane wasn’t quite sure where to look so he kept his focus on Nicky’s face; the blonde’s expression shifted from excitement to enthral before he let out a low moan of pleasure as Mark’s hard cock breached his hole. He felt Shane’s grasp tighten so he pulled him close and kissed him. Nicky plunged his tongue deep within his lover’s mouth but groaned into the kiss when Mark thrust his hips and found Nicky’s sweet spot.

Try as he might, Shane couldn’t deny the arousal that shot through his own body; a part of him had felt he’d become possessive of Nicky, jealous of seeing him with another lad especially when said lad was his ex-friend-with-benefits but it appeared to have the opposite effect. The sight before him became even more provocative once Kian joined the fray. Again, Shane grew nervous for Nicky, fearing the pain of two cocks at once would hurt more than pleasure him but the guttural cry of pleasure shot from Nicky’s lips straight to Shane’s cock.   
For the briefest second, Shane had second thoughts. Kian and Mark were doing all the work, Nicky was practically screaming from desire of their actions while Shane just stood there, watching, with an almost painful erection. He feared he was invisible; that his friends had already forgotten he was there but his lover turned to him with a wicked smile on his face then he wrapped his fingers around Shane’s dick and began to work him. Shane was quick to claim his lips in a passionate kiss.

“Want you, Shay” Nicky groaned into their kiss. “I want your cock in my mouth”

Shane still wasn’t sure how that was going to work. Mark was on his back with Nicky straddling his thighs while Kian rode him from behind, Shane didn’t know what to do but he nodded mutely as though he did understand. Nicky smiled at his lover’s naïve innocence and gently nudged him to the head of the bed so he was standing just behind Mark’s head then Nicky leaned down and took Shane’s cock deep into his mouth. Shane cried out in delight which caused Nicky to moan; Mark and Kian followed suit with a unified groan as their cocks worked together to bring Nicky closer and closer to the brink.  
It was Mark’s turn to feel slightly uneasy as he stared up at the sight before him, watching as Shane’s cock slid in and out of Nicky’s mouth. Now wasn’t the time for reminiscing of his past with Nicky, besides he’d never been happier with his relationship with Kian but it definitely felt like he was intruding on something personal between his two friends… even if his own cock was currently buried in the blonde’s ass.

It was a shock to them all when Kian was the first to come; the sound of his lover’s climax was what sent Mark over the edge yet the both continued to ride the waves of pleasure until Nicky told them it was okay to stop, the blonde having not come himself yet. He knew Shane was close so he pulled back and continued working his cock with his fist until Shane finally surrendered to his own bliss, shooting his seed all over Nicky’s face and lips.  
Nicky smiled a triumphant grin then leaned down and kissed Mark before turning his head and kissing Kian. The couple were very surprised by this gesture but each willingly accepted Nicky’s offering; each tasting Shane’s essence in Nicky’s kisses.  
Yet Shane was the first to speak, to break what was possibly going to become an awkward silence.

“Nicky, baby?” he whispered “after all that, you… you didn’t come”  
“I forced myself not to” he admitted  
“Why would you do something like that?”  
“Because you gave me this wonderful gift and I want to say thank you by… coming inside you”

Mark caught Kian’s eye and shot him a quick thumbs up; this was definitely their cue to leave. Kian gently eased free of Nicky’s body then helped his friend off of Mark and onto the bed. He held a hand out to his lover and pulled Mark to his feet where the two of them exchanged a tender kiss.

“We uh we’ll be in the shower if you lads need us” Mark said, his hand still holding Kian’s.  
“But take your time” Kian added “in here cause uh we’re gonna be awhile in there”

The two of them scampered from the room, leaving Nicky and Shane alone. Nicky held his hand out to Shane and pulled him down onto the bed with him. Shane was quick to claim his lover’s lips; he could still taste himself since Nicky was yet to even wipe his face. He reached for the nearest anything which happened to be Kian’s discarded shirt and did his best to clean the traces of his come from Nicky’s lips and chin.

“This was incredible, Shay” Nicky whispered “and so out of your comfort zone”  
“I know you think I’m boring-” Shane began but Nicky cut him off.  
“I never meant it like that, Shane, honest. I love you and I love being with you but it would be nice to… you know, shake things up a bit every so often”  
“And I get that but I’m not exactly imaginative, Nix, you might just need to give me the occasional push every now and again”  
“Maybe we could come up with some new rules; like every third time we could use a toy or something?”  
“I think that could work” Shane leaned down and kissed Nicky “but uh maybe there can also be a two person limit in the bedroom? Seeing you with Mark and Ki was hot as fuck but… you’re mine and I’m yours and I don’t want to have to share you again, not like that”   
“Were you jealous, Shay?”  
“I… Maybe for like a minute or two”  
“Maybe next time you need to be the filling in the sandwich?”

Shane cut him off with another kiss; he wrapped his arms around Nicky and rolled them both over so he was lying on his back with Nicky’s body covering his then he wrapped his fingers around the blonde’s cock and slowly started pumping the hard flesh.  
“If you keep touching me like that” Nicky’s words trailed off into a low moan.  
Shane felt around on the mattress for the lube and started applying a generous amount to Nicky’s cock. The blonde began to protest as he looked around for the discarded box of condoms but Shane simply shook his head.  
“I want you to come in my ass” Shane whispered “like you said you wanted”

So Nicky claimed Shane’s lips in a tender kiss as his hard, lubed cock slowly lay claim to his lover’s eager ass. Their kisses remained gentle as Nicky oh so slowly thrust his hips, making love to Shane. They continued to kiss, fingers entwined while their other hands caressed each other’s bodies. It was beautiful yet nothing like what Nicky had said he longed for; Shane couldn’t help voicing this concern.

“You’re a strange one, Nix” he whispered between kisses.  
“How you figure?” Nicky asked.   
“You say I’m boring in bed, that you want me to fuck you harder than ever before, yet here we are” he paused “you’re being more vanilla than ever”  
Nicky reached up and gently touched his lover’s cheek before tenderly brushing his thumb across Shane’s lips.   
“I love you, Shay” he whispered “and I’m willing to meet you halfway”  
“But-”  
“It doesn’t have to make sense; just know that I love you and I appreciate how much effort you’re willing to go to, to make me happy. I never meant for you to hear me say the things I said, I was frustrated and I needed to vent… but being with you, means the world to me… You are my world, Shane”  
“I uh can’t exactly take all the credit for tonight; it wasn’t my intention to have Kian or Mark join us”  
“But you let them… You’re… expanding your horizons, trying new things and… that really does mean a lot”  
“We just need to communicate a little better about the things we do and don’t want to do, in bed”  
“I agree” Nicky smiled and kissed Shane “next time, I promise I’ll come straight to you and not go running to Mark”  
“If you hadn’t, we never would have gotten to see his sex dungeon” Shane put out there.  
“It’s not a sex dungeon” Nicky insisted with a glint in his eye.

Shane ground his hips as Nicky thrust into him, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled his body close.  
“It’s absolutely a sex dungeon” Shane whispered “maybe we should build one too”  
“Are you messing with me?”  
“I’m serious, Nix, a mild one… with ropes and things but maybe not the whips”  
“You really want to build a sex room in our apartment?”  
“Yes” Shane said to him “but we won’t tell Mark or Kian about it, okay? No one but us will ever set foot inside it, okay?”  
“Okay” Nicky replied with a smile then another kiss.  
“And maybe I should read that book you seemed to love so much” Shane added “it seems I really need to do some research on sex dungeons”

Nicky chuckled to himself and shook his head in disbelief. Sometimes Shane was just too adorable for words. He reached up and touched his cheek, gazing into his lover’s eyes.  
“I love you” he whispered “with or without the sex dungeon”  
“Then why haven’t you come yet?” Shane asked “you’ve been close and close and close but I feel like I’m the one doing all the work here”  
“Sometimes I just want to make love to you all night long”  
It was Shane’s turn to reach up but instead of brushing Nicky’s cheek, he placed his forefinger and thumb around his left nipple and squeezed which caused Nicky to gasp.  
“You’re not playing fair now, Shay” Nicky groaned.

Shane wrapped his legs around Nicky’s waist, his arms around his neck and rolled them both over so he was now straddling the blonde’s thighs then he began to gyrate his hips while Nicky thrust up to meet him; the pace increased until they were both panting for breath. Nicky came; his seed spilling forth and filling Shane as the younger lad buried his tongue deep within his lover’s mouth. It was a long time before their breathing returned to normal and their heartbeats slowed again. Shane collapsed on top of Nicky and the blonde placed a single kiss to his forehead.

“Happy birthday, Nicky” Shane whispered into Nicky’s chest.  
“I have no idea how I’m ever going to top this gift” Nicky confessed.  
“Lucky for you, Christmas is practically around the corner”  
“You think we can have a sex dungeon built in only two months?”  
“Something tells me we’re definitely going to try”


End file.
